Something Beautiful
by EnviousCupcake
Summary: Set during Seths heel turn..


My name is Megan Orton, I am the only baby sister to the face of the WWE Randy Orton, and lemme tell u, he is definitely your typical over protective older brother..which sometimes I don't mind.. I do work with my brother we are both part of Evolution along side Bootista I mean Batista and my best friend Ashley Levesque, Yes shes the daughter of Triple H..

We were in our hotel room getting ready for tonights show when there was someone pounding on the door..

"Ill get it" She said..

I nodded and finished up my make up..

I walked out to see Dean, Roman, and Seth..

"Hi boys.." I said

"Hi meg" Dean said..

"Hey" Roman said

"Hi Megan.." Seth said..

I looks at him and smiled..Out of all the guys he was the one that there was just something about that I wanted him..Oh did I forget to mention Ashleys dating Dean..they have been together for about 2 years now and Trips knows NOTHING about it.

"I needed to come see u before u left" Dean said to her.

"We could get caught" she said

"Look I cant handle being away from u anymore..I need u with me" he told her..

I looked back at Seth and he blushed and looked away.. I heard my phone and looks at Ash..

"Limo's here they are downstairs waiting..Yall can see each other later" I told her grabbing my purse.

"You look stunning" I heard Seth whisper..

I looked at him and smiled..

"Thanks Seth.." I said sweetly..

I turned to see him and her kiss and them both blush..They were cute..

"Come on man Shes right u can see Ash later" Roman said..

He nodded and they all left as did we..We rode the elevator down to the lobby..

"You and Colby would make a cute couple" She said in the elevator..

"Oh hush ur mouth" I told her.

We walked out of the lobby and the driver opened the door for us and we got in..

"bout time you two showed up" My brother said.

"Sorry.." I told him..

"Tonight Im getting my title match or the title" Dave bitched..

"You both know hes gonna want revenge for losing last night" Ashley said to them,

"Look I didn't come back to deal with the Shield I came back to be Champ!" Dave yelled at her..

"Now now big dave calm down Ashley doesn't deserve to get yelled at for what Hunters doing" Randy said trying to reason with him..

"Whatever.." Dave mumbled..

I looked over at my brother and he just rolled his eyes and moved closer to my bestie..

Randy and Ashley have been friends for years and when Evolution was "reborn" I don't know who was more excited to work together..I know for a fact if Dean wasnt in the picture her and Randy would be together which i was definitely ok with..

She played the part well she didn't want to be a part of evolution but she did it to make her daddy happy.. We pulled up to the Arena and the boys got out and helped us out. We all walked in with the Cameras on us and we went down to the locker room..

Hunter was in there waiting..

"Tonight we open and a lot of things are going to happen" he said..

"Girls I want u to come out with us tonight for this ok?" He added We both nodded..After talking a bit more we all got up and headed out..The show was starting soon and we were going out first..

Evolutions music hit and we walked out and down to the ring..Hunter started about how the fight wasn't over that he always wins, Dave grabbed the mic and started going off about how he didn't come to deal with the Shield he came to be Champ

"Dave why would I give you a title shot? Youd probably waste it and choke anyways" Hunter said

All three of had the same "OH Shit" Expression..

Hunter went on to stay that no one was going to get anything till the shield was gone and done…

"I understand…and I quit" Dave said and he dropped the mic and left..I thought hunters head was about to explode..

Ashley and Randy looked at him shocked as he left the ring..Hunter freaked out..

Once we got back to the locker room shit hit the fan..

"Daddy please calm down.. We will figure this out." Ashley told him.

He took a deep breath and sat down.

"Ok..we make an offer to someone.." I suggested..

"Who" My brother asked..

"You don't worry about that…Theres always a plan B..Tonight Randy u will face Roman as scheduled…Always a plan B" Hunter said getting up and leaving.

"Well that was fun.." Ash said..

"At least daves gone" I giggled..

"Yea but now things are gonna be more intense u watch" My brother said..

"Ohhh calm down randy." Ash said sitting on his lap.. "In the long run this is good" she told him..

(Randys Match)

We hadn't seen Hunter since the whole episode with Dave..We got ready for his match and went to the Pit and saw Hunter waiting with his sledgehammer..

"Daddy?" Ash said to him..

"Theres always a plan B" he told her and kissed her head..

We watched the Shield come out and ramble like they always do..I watched Seth and smiled..He was gorgeous..but something seemed off with him..

Evolutions music hit and we all walked out and Hunter started talking, I saw Seth slip out of the ring and grab two steal chairs and slide back in..

"Last night..Was plan A…Tonight..we are going with Plan B" Hunter said..

And just like that Seth cracked Roman in the back with the chair…I smirked and Randy laughed as Roman fell to the mat.. Seth turned his attention to Dean and attacked him..I looked at Ash who was trying to keep it together. Over and Over Seth beat him with a Chair then got out of the ring and handed the chair to Randy…

Randy got in and beat the boys even more.. I looked at Seth and smiled..He walked over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and watched Randy.

"Why didn't u tell me" I whispered..

He just focused on the ring..Once we all got back into the locker room Hunter told us to get ready we were going to celebrate.. He left leaving the four of us alone…

"umm Cover for me for a little? Please?" Ash said…

I nodded and she ran out of the locker room..

"Alright boys lets get ready to party" I told them..

They both changed and I changed into a tight black dress with black stilettos, Randy was wearing a suit and so was Seth..

Soon ash came back lookin a hot mess..

"Is he ok?" I asked her as she got ready..

"He umm… broke up with me..said he couldn't do it anymore" she said going in the bathroom and coming out in a tighter then tight red tube dress and black heels..

"HOT DAMN" Randy said..

"Ash im sorry" Seth told her..

"Don't be..He umm said it was best.." she sighed. I knew she was holding back and I looked at my brother and nudged him.. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Soon Hunter came back in and all of us left and went to the hottest night club in town..

"You know..You two looks pretty good together out there" Hunter said to me and Seth..

"Daddy stop" Ash said

"Im serious..You two look really good together." Hunter said..

"Don't get any ideas" My brother growled..

"I wouldn't ever hurt ur sister Randy" Seth said..

I felt my cheeks blush and I smiled at him. He was so perfect but I knew Randy would be a pain about this.

I saw Ash lean over and whisper something to him and he blushed and smiled.

We got to the club and went to the VIP section..Soon the drinks started coming and Ash pulled Randy to the dance floor and Hunter disappeared to the private bar..

"You know hes right" Seth whispered in my ear..

"Who?" I asked

"Hunter..we look amazing together" He said..

I turned and noticed how close he was. I licked my lips and looked into his eyes..

"You look sexy Megan" He whispered..

"You think so?" I asked..

he rested his hand on my thigh and moved it up a little higher.

"Yes..i do.." he said..

He slipped his hand under my dress and I bit my lip..

"Seth please" I whispered..

"Please what Megan?" He said deeply..

I grabbed his hand moved it over my core and looked him in the eyes.

"Someones wet for me already" He said kissing my neck..

"yes Sethy" I whispered..

He smirked and moved his hand and pulled me out of the booth and took me to the private bathroom and locked the door he pushed me up against the wall and hiked up my dress and yanked down my panties and shoved them in his pocket. He unzipped his pants and I felt him shove his cock deep inside me..

"Ohhh fuck!" I moaned..

He smirked and pounded hard and fast..I knew I wasn't lasting long since I was already turned on..

"Your mine now Megan do you understand me?" He growled..I nodded and kissed him hard.

He groaned and slammed harder and harder biting and sucking on my neck. .I moaned and felt that feeling in my stomach..

"Please Sethy Im gonna cum!" I whimpered…He reached down and rubbed my clit fast.I moaned and came hard squeezing around his cock milking him of everything he had..He moaned and thrusted hard one last time..I wrapped my arms around him and leaned against him.

"Sooo gorgeous" I heard him whisper…

After that night was the start of something beautiful…


End file.
